


То, что я хочу

by WTFnesvoboda2019, WXD



Series: ЗФБ-2019/низкий рейтинг [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Единственная свобода, доступная любому — свобода быть собой, а остальное от лукавого.





	То, что я хочу

В одиннадцать лет Засохин поцеловал Костика — как-то совсем просто и невинно, пусть и в губы. Они сидели под дачной яблоней верхом на скамейке, дед недавно подстриг траву, так что сад выглядел как на фотках Вконтакте — ухоженно и нарядно. Крона разбивала солнце на изумрудные блики, пахло скошенной травой, пырей щекотал босые подошвы. Они играли в карты, в подкидного — на даче не было интернета — и на душе было как-то волшебно из-за лета, солнца, из-за всего.  
Дед топал на веранде, плотная стена дикого винограда отсекала улицу, и Засохин подался вперед и поцеловал Костика, словно это было самой обычной вещью на свете.  
Костик в последнюю секунду сдержал ругательство — не злое, скорее, удивленное — и уставился на Засохина, который тут же опустил взгляд в карты.  
— Ты чего? — наконец, сумел выдавить Костик.  
Засохин не смутился. Улыбка его была широкой, как обычно, глаза сияли.  
— Свет удачно падал, — сказал он, выдергивая из-под скамейки травинку. Костик ждал, но тот ничего не добавил, скатился на траву, подставив лицо солнечно-зеленым бликам.  
Костик молчал.  
— Ну, красиво смотрелось, — Засохин сощурился. У него тогда была мягкая русая челка и карие, почти черные, глаза. Подумав немного, он объяснил: — Иногда, если видишь что-то красивое, хочется сделать так… понимаешь, чтобы соответствовало. По силе эффекта.  
— Красивое?  
— Если бы я просто похвалил вид, ты бы не воспринял, — продолжал Засохин, улыбаясь. — Когда словами не передать, а передать хочется.  
— Красивое.  
— Ну ты же все понял. Отвали.  
Костик понял, но по-своему — иногда Засохин говорил вещи, которые звучали как китайская грамота, и сейчас он сказал очередную такую вещь. Видимо, поцелуй относился к той же категории — что-то умное, важное, но непонятное.  
Тогда он лег на траву рядом с Засохиным, и они болтали, рассматривая яблоневую крону. Про поцелуй забыли: момент истек, дело было сделано.  
Тогда Засохина вообще мало что смущало — он позволял себе, что хотел. В шестом классе Вадик Сомов во всеуслышание заявил, что Засохин слушает «ВИА Гру» — полный плеер российской попсы, позор, ужас. Он, наверное, ждал стыда и раскаяния, но Засохин только посмеялся вместе со всеми, а потом поставил на звонок «Убей мою подругу». Поначалу это сработало, но потом, не сговариваясь, в классе его начали гнобить — за демонстративным бунтом коллектив почуял опасность.  
Наверное, тогда Засохин понял, что такое ему не по плечу — он, конечно, стремился к свободе от общественного мнения, но не такой ценой. Песни «ВИА Гры» везде, куда бы ни пошел, сисястые фотки, приклеенные к куртке, дурацкие прозвища — все это оказалось слишком. Он смирился. Про «ВИА Гру» со временем забыли, и новых поводов к травле Засохин не давал — был как все, не выделялся. Не то чтобы он с головой забился под плинтус, но ярко, как раньше, не отсвечивал.  
Он вообще изменился — волосы потемнели, глаза наоборот стали светлыми и прозрачными, и улыбался Засохин не так охотно. Однажды Костик подумал, что вынужденная мимикрия поменяла не только его характер, но и внешность, хотя переживаний Засохина до конца не понимал. Костик точно не мог сказать, что он скрывает — свою независимую натуру, непонятные мысли или что-то еще, но чувствовал стену, которой тот огородился.  
Он продолжал отлично учиться, по выходным посещал какую-то гуманитарную школу и собирался в столичный вуз на факультет абстрактной и совершенно бесполезной науки.  
В их дружбе ничего не изменилось, большую часть дня они по-прежнему проводили вместе, как повелось еще с детского сада, а вечером созванивались раз по пять.  
День начинался возле ларька с фастфудом, где Засохин торопливо глотал кофе, а Костик ел дешевый бутерброд. Во время такого завтрака они обычно разговаривали.  
— Сил нет, — ныл Засохин, — почему обязательно нужно куда-то идти? Достала эта обязаловка.  
Костик возражал:  
— Среднее образование — это не право, это твоя обязанность.  
Засохин кривился.  
— Смени тон, а то я на тебя проецирую ненависть, пусть даже тезис чужой.  
— «Проецирую», «тезис», — смеялся Костик, — ты проецировал, пока он теребил чужой тезис?  
— Подростковая гиперсексуальность. Сочувствую.  
На самом деле, Костику хотелось прогнать с лица Засохина страдальческую гримасу, а на шутки ниже пояса он всегда реагировал. Когда Засохин начинал прыскать, давясь своим кофе, Костик говорил:  
— А кто, по-твоему, свободен?  
Засохин пожимал плечами.  
— Илон Маск.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ему не надо подрываться в шесть утра и тащиться в школу? И денег у него до хрена.  
— Но он тоже ходил когда-то в школу. И миллионером как бы не родился…  
Засохин допивал кофе, выбрасывал стакан.  
— Так мы не биографическую аналогию проводим, а о текущем моменте говорим. Прямо сейчас Маск свободен, а я — я учусь в районном клоповнике с…  
Костик толкал Засохина плечом и делал вид, что сейчас наступит ему на пятки.  
— Надо идти, опоздаем в клоповник.  
Такой разговор повторялся каждое утро кроме воскресенья, только персонажи менялись. Юрий Гагарин, согласно Засохину, был свободен, потому что плевал на Землю из космоса, Саша Грей «трахалась прямо на работе», Майк Тайсон «справился с проигрышем и остался лучшим», свобода Эйнштейна была в том, что он сбежал от фашистов, Тимати выдавал в эфир говнорэп с гордым и самодостаточным видом, а Сталин «делал, что хотел». Интересы Засохина были разносторонними. Костик в этих перепалках играл роль скептика, доказывая, что любые проявления свободы иллюзорны.  
Однажды Засохин не выдержал:  
— По-твоему, любая свобода — это миф?  
Костик подумал. Засохин был талантливым и нахальным демагогом, вряд ли получилось бы его одолеть. Только силы тратить.  
— Нет. Просто я считаю, что единственная свобода, доступная любому — свобода быть собой, а остальное от лукавого. Шелуха.  
— Как красиво мы заговорили, — нахмурился Засохин, — как пафосно стали рассуждать. А разве делать, что хочешь, — это не быть собой? Ты просто мелко мыслишь, а я за масштабность.  
— Думаешь, твой Сталин был собой?  
— У тебя все равно нет доказательств обратного.  
— Он был нездоров…  
— Да забудь ты о нем! Делать, что хочешь, быть собой, право на выбор — понятия одного разлива. Свобода воли называется. Просто ты рассуждаешь узко, и я мог бы свести все к терминологическим проебам, но у меня есть совесть.  
— И скромность.  
Проходивший мимо дед подозрительно покосился на них.  
Засохин вздохнул и вытряс из кармана мелочь. Вопреки традиции, он собирался взять еще кофе, хотя до звонка оставалось меньше десяти минут.  
— Не о чем тут спорить, — сказал он. — Ты иди, а я еще постою.  
Это был первый раз, когда они шли в школу не вместе, и чувство у Костика было такое, словно в ботинок попал камень и теперь беспокоит на каждом шагу. То, что разговор испортил Засохину настроение, он понимал, но никак не мог сопоставить затронутую тему с его личными проблемами. В школе в тот день он так и не появился, а вечером не ответил ни на один звонок.  
Следующим утром Засохин не пришел к знакомому ларьку. Костик схватился за телефон и понял, что не знает номеров его родителей. Домашнего телефона у Засохина не было.  
На третьем уроке упало сообщение: «ганди несвободен, сталин несвободен, и я».  
После занятий Костик побежал к Засохину домой, намереваясь любым способом выяснить, что происходит. Картины рисовались самые мрачные — как он сидит под дверью до вечера, дожидаясь пока кто-нибудь придет, как мать сообщает, что Засохин сошел с ума и заперт в больнице, как Засохин отказывается его видеть и разговаривать с ним — ужас и абсурд.  
Ничего такого не случилось — дверь открылась после первого звонка. Засохин стоял за порогом в домашней толстовке, спрятав руки в карманы.  
У Костика столько упреков вертелось на языке, пока он спешил к его дому, но теперь они почему-то казались несущественными. Засохин жестом позвал его в комнату, и вдруг стало тревожно, как всегда перед чем-то неизбежным — визитом к стоматологу или итоговой контрольной. Костик расстегнул куртку, нервно засмеялся.  
— Даже чаю не предложишь?  
— Потом, — уже из комнаты сказал Засохин. — Иди сюда.  
— Ты чего вчера слился? И сегодня прогулял. Заболел, что ли?  
Засохин мотнул головой.  
— Я думал.  
Костик едва перехватил еще один смешок.  
— Одиннадцать раз?  
— В смысле?  
— Ну, анекдот такой. «Мальчик, почему у тебя вся рожа синяя? — Да я упал. — Одиннадцать раз?» — Костик очень старался, чтобы тревога не просочилась в голос. — Хочешь сказать, ты два дня думал? О чем?  
Засохин повернулся к разобранной постели, хотел набросить сверху плед, но в последний момент не стал — плюхнулся в клубок из одеял, посмотрел на Костика. Глаза у него стали как в детстве — матовые, почти черные.  
Куртку Костик все еще сжимал в руках, не зная, что с ней делать — отнести в шкаф или пристроить где-нибудь в комнате. Никогда раньше общение с Засохиным не было таким неловким и нервным.  
Он сделал шаг к кровати, и Засохин вскочил навстречу, словно боялся, что Костик сядет рядом, но вышло еще хуже — оба столкнулись нос к носу, куртка упала под ноги, температура воздуха взлетела сразу на несколько градусов. У Костика первым побуждением было отпрянуть, но он сдержался, и даже поймал Засохина за локоть — то ли для поддержки равновесия, то ли чтобы не дать ему отстраниться. В солнечное сплетение ударил горячий вихрь, дыхание сбилось, язык не слушался. Костик с трудом облизал губы.  
— И как, надумал что-нибудь?  
Засохин вздрогнул, словно его разбудили.  
— А?..  
— Если думать два дня подряд, то можно, не знаю, доказать теорему Ферма. Доказал?  
Моргнув, Засохин подался вперед и прижался ртом к его губам — неуклюже, но горячо и влажно, совсем не так, как в детстве.  
Костик стоял, закрыв глаза, стискивал ладонью острый локоть Засохина, и думал, что на полу между ними валяется куртка.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, когда Засохин прервался, больше для соблюдения внутренней формальности, чем ожидая ответа. Хотелось убрать куртку ногой и встать вплотную — зачем-то.  
— Я делаю то, что хочу, — сказал Засохин, и повторил с нажимом: — То, что я хочу.  
Костик кивнул и отпихнул в сторону куртку.


End file.
